Care for Nothing Else
by joseph.stein
Summary: There's something wrong with Setsuna and Haruka wants to find out what. However, it's hard to help someone who doesn't want to be helped. Or maybe she can't?
1. Chapter 1

The room was drenched in the dim light of morning's sunshine. Everything appeared to be quiet and not completely awake yet. However, an unrestful silence was blowing in the air, as if someone was frantically hushing every single sound around.

Haruka clashed her mug on the table and stared at Michiru, who was sitting in front of her.

-She came home at half past three and started working. She's still surfing the net, looking for only-God-knows what. She doesn't sleep, she doesn't eat, she doesn't talk. She's just being… becoming… well, what could Himme-chan think about her?-

Michiru smiled at her.

-Ruka-chan, Hotaru's not the point, you know it very well. You are worried for Setsuna, why don't you just admit it?-

-I'm not worried. She's an adult woman. She's a centenarian woman, actually. She can take care of herself.-

-Haruka, you are concerned. It's understandable, I am too. You won't appear weak if you admit you do care for your friend.-

Haruka chewed unintelligible words for a little bit, then talked.

-I'm worried.- she conceded. -She's so… weird. She's trying to hide it, but I see she isn't fine at all. I just want to see her… untroubled..-

-I know it, but I'm sure that she would ask for help if she needed it.-

-Where the hell do you think she goes every night?-

-She's working hard to get a professorate next year. Maybe she just stays in the campus'library overwhelmed by that books of her.-

-She could study at home.-

-Haven't you ever thought she could be dating a man?-

-She would have told us.-

Michiru sighed.

-Haruka, you are going too far. Just trust her, ok? I promise we will keep an eye on her.-

A tiny black haired girl entered singing the room.

-Good morning, Haruka-papa; good morning, Michiru-mama.-

-Morning, Himme-chan. Did you sleep well?-

-I did. I dreamt a pony eating green grass in our garden. Could I have a pony, Haruka-papa?-

-Himme-chan, we didn't have a garden. We live in the centre of a big, big city. There's no place for ponies here.-

-Ok. And what about a kitten?-

-We can think about it. Maybe Santa could bring it to you.-

-It's the fourth of February!.-

-Santa requires a lot of time to prepare his presents; there are a lot of children in the world.-

Hotaru glanced at Haruka, then she laughed.

-I love you, Haruka-papa.-

-I love you too, Himme-chan. Come on, we're late. Drink your milk as soon as you can.-

Haruka stood up and went upstairs. Setsuna was still sitting in front of the computer, so focused on her mysterious work that she didn't realized her friend was behind her.

-Hey.-

Setsuna winced and looked back.

-Good morning.-

-Why don't you go to your bedroom and have a rest? You look exhausted.-

-I'm fine, but thanks for your concernement.-

-What are you doing?-

-Just working, Ruka-chan, a research about medieval catholic iconography.-

-Sounds interesting.-

-It is.-

Haruka frowned.

-Suna-chan…-

-What?-

-Nothing. Please, try to sleep and eat sometimes, ok?-

-I will.-

_AN First of all, sorry for my mistakes. I'm not a native speaker but I'm working hard to improve. Any tip will be welcomed. Moreover, if someone had advices or requests fir the plot, I'd be glad to hear them. Both laudations and criticism are appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

Setsuna breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Her head was aching badly but she knew very well she absolutely had to work. The Queen was waiting for new information, this mission was crucial to the Reign's health and to something even more important than that.

While she was trying to make her headache decrease, she heard Usagi's sharp voice coming from downstairs. She usually spent a lot of time thinking about Usagi. She was right the essence of compassion, of duty, of style,of beauty, now, someone with a natural nobility, which was classless, and which proved in the last year that she needed no royal title to continue to generate her particular brand of magic; however, Setsuna was aware of the fact that she would have become a queen, the Queen, and that her older self was really, really different from the younger one.

Suddenly a violent underbelly twinge stopped her breathing. She twitched and tryied to stand up but she didn't manage to. Droplets of swear were going down through her forehead. She closed her eyes again and begged God to make it finish as soon as possible.

-Three more days.- she said to herself -Just three more days.-

At the same time, Usagi and Michiru were drinking their coffee together.

-Is it all right?-

-Of course it is.- Michiru answered.

-Are you sure?-

-Yes, I am. Well, frankly there's something that's bothering me. I am worried for Setsuna. She's working too hard, and she's acting... weird.-

-Weird?-

-Well, yes. It seems she is anguished. There's something that make her suffer, and we don't know what. I really want to help her, but she doesn't let Haruka or me come too close to her real self. I don't know what she thinks, how she feels. Haruke is even more worried than me, and I told her it was just too much fatigue, but in my opinion there's something else.-

-Do you want me to talk to her?-

-It would be great. She credits you very much.-

Five minutes later Usagi entered Setsuna's room.

-Hello.-

-Hello, Usa-chan. How are you?-

-Fine, thanks, and what about you and Mamoru?-

-We are fine and happy. Are you sure you are feeling well? You looks a little bit pale.-

-I'm just tired, I'm working really hard.-

-You mustn't exagerate. We need you to be healthy and strong to take care of all of us.-

-I know it.- she answered bitterly.

-Michiru is really worried.-

-And she asked you to talk to me.-

-Well... er... yes.-

-Listen to me, Usa-chan. I know you all love me, but I can take care of myself.-

-We'd just like to share your troubles with you.-

-Sharing...- she said, then laughed.

-Listen to me carefully, Usa-chan. There is no need to worry for me. I know I'm acting weird, but just... take it easy, ok? You're so young, there's so much you don't know, so much you have to go through. You think of me as if I was your twenty-five years old friend, but I am old, and there are a lot of duties I have to fulfil, ok?-

-We just want you to be happy, Suna-chan.-

Setsuna smiled but remained in silence while Usagi went out. Hidden tears were glittering in her eyes but, as usual, nobody saw them.

AN Sorry for my mistakes, I am not a native speaker. I hope to receive a lot of advices. Thanks a lot.


End file.
